The Universe Family
by lulumack
Summary: Steven and Connie's lives were about to change for the best.
1. Chapter 1

Steven and Connie had just gotten married 6 months ago.Everything was perfect.They didn't think it could get any better then this but that was about to change.

Connie had just gotten up when she suddenly began to feel sick.She ran to the nearest bathroom. She was definitely sick.Steven heard her and got up to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay?," He asked.

"I don't think so call my mom and you need to go to work.I'm fine.," She said.

"Okay, if your sure your okay maybe you just have the stomach bug that's been going around.," He said.

Saying this Steven helped up his wife and got ready for his job at Fun Land.And he drived her to the hospital.

"Call me when you find out anything," He told her."I love you."

She turned around making a heart with her hands and blew him a kiss.Doing this she walked away.

"Hi I'm here to see my mom I'm Connie Universe," She told the nurse.

"Of course your mom has been waiting for you in room 249" Said the nurse.

"Thank you," She said as she went to look for her mom.

"Mom I'm here," She said as she walked into her moms room.

"Hey sweet heart what seems to be wrong," She said with a smile.

The conversation went on for awhile after this when her mom had to ask her a question.

"Well I see I think I know what the problem is," She said as see handed her a pregnancy test.

Connie took this from her and began to walk away this could be the day that changes her life as she knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie took the test It was the longest 15 minutes of her life as the thought went through her head one line for negative two for positive.Soon the 15 minutes were over it was time for the moment of truth.Connie took the test in her hands and closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she opened the hand to revile the test, tears came to her eyes but they weren't bad tears they were tears or joy.Two lines.

Connie walked slowly down to hallway trying to take it all in this was one of the best days of her life now see just had to come up with a way to tell her dad,Steven, and the gems. She walked in to her moms office with the biggest smile as she ran up to her mom and gave her a hug.

"I'm pregnant!", Connie said with joy.

" Congratulations sweety you and Steven are going to be great parents," Said her mom.

"Thanks mom I will see you later I have to tell Steven,dad, and the gems," Connie said.

" Why don't you put the test in a box and wrap it up and give it to him,"Said her mom.

Connie left the hospital and put the test in a small box.She called her dad and Greg over to the temple and waited for Steven to get there.When he arrived see told him to sit down handing him the box she said "I have a surprise for you." Saying this he opened the box and tears of joy came to his eyes and he hugged her.

"Your pregnant!," He said. After this everyone smiled with joy and gave her big hugs.

"How far are you?", Her dad asked.

"Two months.", She said.

" What do you think your are going to name him or her."Asked Pearl.

"Maybe Rose or Stevonnie for a girl.Steven Jr. or Greg for a boy." Said Steven.

They all smiled at this.

"Where did you get the name Stevonnie from?", Asked her father.

"Well we have to show you somthing.", Said Connie." Will that hurt the baby?",Asked Connie.

"No it shouldn't.",Garnet answered.

" Okay hear we go.",Steven said holding her hand as the room went pink.Standing before them was Stevonnie smiling.

"Hi I'm Stevonnie.", Said Stevonnie.

"You can fuse?",Said Doug.This was something that he had learned about from Garnet.Saying this they unfused and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

4 months later

Connie was now 6 months along and she was about to find out the gender of their baby.She would be the first one to find out and she would surprise the others.

Connie walked into the hospital and soon found her mom who led her to the ultrasound room.This was one of the most exciting days of her life.The ultrasound soon began when they saw not one mass but two on the screen.Twins.

"Congratulations Connie your having twin girls",Said her mom with joy knowing she was going to have two grandchildren.

"Twins!",Connie said with surprise.

Connie soon left the hospital thinking of a way to tell the others.She thought about putting two pink balloons in a red balloon apposed to one.They were all going to surprised by this.Connie went to the temple with the balloons where her family was waiting.

Connie walked into the temple with the balloons a told Steven to pop the balloon from the bottom so the pink balloons would not pop and they would flout to the ceiling.Pop.

The balloons flouted up to the ceiling of the temple.Everyone assumed that it was just one girl but Steven didn't think so.

"Are you having twins?",Steven asked everyone looking at her.

Connie smiled "Surprise",It was definitely a shock for her to begin with.

Steven smiled and gave his wife a hug along with the others.

"Do you think they are going to have gems like me?",Asked Steven.

"Well yes on the ultrasound there were two small masses on there hands one on the left and right on the other.",Connie answered this made Garnet smile.

"So I'm guessing that there names are going to be Rose and Stevonnie.",Asked Pearl.

"I guess so."Answered Steven.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later

The twins room was painted pink with white polkadots.There cribs where white and labeled with there names.When suddenly Connie started to feel very weird the baby's were coming and early too.Steven heard her scream from across the house and came running to see her in the girls room.Soon he was able to tell what was going on and drove his wife to her mom at the hospital.It was time for them to meet there wonderful bundles of joy.

"The babies are coming!"Steven yelled as he entered the door with his wife.

"Bring her here."Connie's mom said as she put her on a streaker and felt her forehead "She is burning up with a fever,this isn't good."as she rolled her to the maturity ward.

Steven sat down in the waiting room and began to cry everyone in the waiting room knew him and felt bad for him.Steven then called the gems and told them to meet him at the hospital, earlier they were going to have lunch together but that didn't happen.When the gems arrived they saw that he was crying and they asked him what was wrong he told them and they continued to wait as Steven fell asleep hours passed when he was woken up by Connie's mom.

"They are here!"she said with a smile but it didn't last long "Connie's in a Coma."she said with tears in her eyes this made all the gems cry.

"Is she going to be okay?"Steven asked.

"I hope so,do you want to come and meet them?"Connie's mom asked.As they walked to meet the new members of the family.

They were small with a little pink gem on one of there hands.They looked just like there mom with dark black hair and pink hair in the middle of there heads to look like there grandmother Rose.Soon Greg arrived to meet his granddaughters and they filled him in on what was going on.They were all very worried about Connie was she going to be okay.

Steven walked into the room where her wife lays.He reached out and combed her hair out of her face and licked his hand and placed it on her forehead and her eyes began to open.

"Are they okay?"Connie asked.

He smiled "They are perfect."Steven said as they sat and talked for a while.

Three days later she was finally able to go home.

"Steven,are you okay?"Connie asked.

"Yeah I was just wondering what our lives are going to be like now that we're parents."Answered Steven.

"Well no matter what we have each other, the Gems and our parents to help us along the way."Connie smiled as Rose started to cry.

Then all of a sudden Stevonnie's gem started to glow as she put a gem plated pacifier in her sisters mouth.Soon they arrived home and put the twins in there cribs,when Rose's gem started glowing and she started flouting.

"Well I guess they have your powers Fun!"Connie said.

"Yeah Fun this is not going to be easy if they sneeze are they going to bubble everything in the house?"Asked Steven.

"I hope not."Answered Connie.


	5. Chapter 5

Steven set there sitting staring at the ceiling thinking about everything that recently happened to him. His girls were now 2 years old and at the terrible twos resenting their parents thinking they didn't have to listen to their parents but Garnet told them "This is not how you need to live, when they tell you to go to bed you need to go to bed, because if you don't you'll be tired, when they tell you you need to be quiet you need to be quiet or you could get in trouble" these were just simple ways that Garnet showed them to be kids without resenting their parents.

Steven and Connie were finally able to go out on there long deserved day off. They went to this nice restaurant for a date when Steven pulled out his ukulele and started to play at the restaurant which was outside and they were the only ones there, as blinking fireflies flue above their heads, the light was shining. It was a beautiful night to be together with his beautiful wife.

"Say you won't let go"-James Arthur (I own nothing by the way)

I met you in the dark, you lit me up

You made me feel as though I was enough

We danced the night away, we drank too much

I held your hair back when

You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder

For a minute, I was stone-cold sober

I pulled you closer to my chest

And you asked me to stay over

I said, I already told ya

I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know

'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

I know I needed you

But I never showed

But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed

I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head

And I'll take the kids to school

Wave them goodbye

And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

When you looked over your shoulder

For a minute, I forget that I'm older

I wanna dance with you right now

Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever

And I swear that everyday you'll get better

You make me feel this way somehow

I'm so in love with you

And I hope you know

Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold

We've come so far my dear

Look how we've grown

And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I wanna live with you

Even when we're ghosts

'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most

I'm gonna love you till

My lungs give out

I promise till death we part like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows

'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Oh, just say you won't let go

This was the same song they played on their wedding day Connie was dressed in a beautiful white dress with a pink under lay and Steven wore a nice tux with a pink tie with a white shirt underneath. There's vows were remarkable it was a day where the gems had cried the most knowing that Steven was all grown up now. They knew that Rose would have been proud.


End file.
